


Разыскивается живым или мёртвым

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Удача никогда не бывает лишней для таких, как они.





	Разыскивается живым или мёртвым

— Что это такое? — спросил Радунхагейду.  
Солнечный свет упал на раздолье, охватывая бледную кожу Мириам сиянием слепящим и не раздражающим. Гнили медвежьи кишки, сложенные в тележку и собирающиеся отправиться подальше в лес, чтобы догнивать уже там; догорал костёр, и над ним висел котёл, внутри которого смешались вкусы свежего мяса, варёной кукурузы и чёрного чая. Бледнокожая Мириам на его вопрос фыркнула, ногой по земле притягивая к себе ещё одну кружку.  
— Ты грабишь караваны — мы ими пользуемся. Чего добру пропадать.  
— Ничего не имею против. Но что это?  
Раньше, помнил Радунхагейду, здесь были заячьи норы. Сами зайцы жили тут, прыгали повсюду, плодясь и выжирая сорняковую траву, шугались его лезвий и стрел, но — жили.  
Теперь здесь только медленно гнили медвежьи кишки и висела натянутая шкура молодого волка.  
— Ты не знаешь, — удивлённо протянула Мириам, то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая. — Это ж кофе. Не пробовал никогда?  
Радунхагейду задался вопросом, что ещё бледнолицые придумали употреблять в пищу. Радунхагейду промолчал, лишь покачал головой и вновь прикоснулся губами к кружке. Вкус был горький и терпкий, вкус был отвратительный, и Радунхагейду задумчиво уставился в чёрную бездну кружки.  
— Похоже на суп, который готовила моя мать. Моя мать ужасно готовила, — признался он и сделал ещё один глоток.  
Пока Чарльз Ли её не убил.  
Мириам, хохотнув, пересела, и свет перешёл на другую сторону её лица. В руке блеснула сталь, отражая к лицу Радунхагейду солнечного зайчика, упавшего потом в кружку кофе.  
— Я тоже плохо готовлю. Хорошо охочусь. — Она ногой пнула к себе деревянную корзину, внутри которой дёргалась ещё живая, но медленно умирающая рыба, — но плохо готовлю. Не знаешь, как у Норриса с этим? Норри-иса, — добавила Мириам насмешливо, вытащила первую рыбу и начала ножом счищать с неё чешую. — Если хорошо — то пускай встаёт за кастрюли после свадьбы.  
Серебряные чешуйки упали в зелёную летнюю траву, прямо рядом с костром. Радунхагейду придавил их ногой и постарался взглядом выловить потонувшего солнечного зайчика из-под толщ бездонной жижи — кофе.  
— У тебя тоже папка готовил? Или давились тем, что делала мать? — продолжала Мириам, как ни в чём не бывало. Радунхагейду сделал большой глоток, обжигая горло, и спокойно ответил:  
— Да. Давились. Всей общиной.  
И Мириам снова хохотнула.  
Стоило бы объяснить ей, наверное, что готовить мать перестала, когда Радунхагейду исполнилось десять по простой причине того, что мертвецы еду не готовят, а папка… С папкой, кажется, было ещё сложнее.  
Возможно, поэтому Радунхагейду и не стал ничего объяснять.  
— Медвежий клык, а?  
— Давай. За мою неоценимую помощь в его поимке?  
— Ну. На шею повесишь? Или что вы, ирокезы, с ними обычно делаете?  
Радунхагейду сжал в ладони крупный клык, всё ещё разящий медвежьей пастью. Поднялся на ноги и поставил кружку на аккуратное бревно у костра, которое Мириам выпилила до нужной формы, и сама же притащила к своей лачуге. Что за женщина, подумал Радунхагейду. В который уже раз.  
— Подарю, возможно. Возможно, убью им кого-нибудь. Как думаешь, человека можно убить медвежьим клыком?  
Мириам вскрыла рыбине брюху и вытащила оттуда плавательный пузырь, на автомате кидая его в тележку к кишкам медведя.  
— В теории человека можно убить даже бумажным листом. Если подключить воображение и делать всё с умом.  
Радунхагейду не сдержал улыбки.  
Для разбега ему понадобилось двенадцать шагов. Мириам кричала что-то ему в спину, пока он прыгал с небольшой скалы и приземлялся на ноги, чувствуя, как колющая боль идёт от ступней до самых бёдер из-за неудачного приземления. Мириам («Вот обалдуй! Шею же так свернёшь!»), кажется, кинула в него чем-то, и, обернувшись, Радунхагейду разглядел среди зарослей козлобородника чёрный медвежий коготь.  
Это, подумал он, называется «собери медведя по частям». Поглядев на штуку, которая оставляла самые глубокие шрамы на телах людей его народа, Радунхагейду развернулся и ушёл.  
Кто знает, вдруг коготь упадёт в почву и прорастёт через неё ещё одним новым медведем.  
* * *  
Покрасневшие ладони Хэйтема сказали ему о том, что отец недавно опрокинул на себя горячую воду. Кипяток.  
Клинок выскользнул из-под ладоней и попал прямо в шею человека в красном мундире. Хэйтем слегка отшатнулся, чтобы не забрызгать кровью свой плащ; вытер красный клинок о такую же красную одежду англичанина. Пальцы всё равно оставались розовыми, вспухшими; краснота огибала вздувшиеся от старости и физических нагрузок вены и впечатывалась глубоко в кожу. Радунхагейду смотрел на ладони отца долго и молчаливо, позабыв, что надо отругать, показать зубы, рассориться — из-за ещё одного мёртвого англичанина.  
Хэйтем поймал его взгляд и недовольно поморщился.  
— Это, — сказал он, одёргивая рукава в небольших каплях крови, — кофе.  
Радунхагейду вздрогнул.  
— Что?  
Варикозные старческие ладони снова оказались перед его взором.  
— Пролил на себя кофе, говорю. Досадная ситуация. Не зря никогда не любил его.  
На губах Радунхагейду прорезалась ухмылка.  
В нагрудных внутренних карманах почили трофеи. Перья диких вольных птиц, самый первый сорванный плакат «Разыскивается живым или мёртвым», наконечник сломанной стрелы. Клык бурого медведя, на которого он запрыгнул сверху и которого убил несколькими точными движениями по наводке Мириам.  
Его учили быть убийцей с самого детства. Жалко, что погибающим от его клинка животным этого не объяснишь.  
— Мужчины из нашего племени, — сказал Радунхагейду; ему было трижды плевать, чем обжёгся Хэйтем и как сильно он не любит кофе, — пробивали дыру в животных трофеях, продевали в неё шнур и носили на шее.  
Хэйтем смотрел на него с подозрением.  
— А что в это время делали женщины?  
Радунхагейду вытащил из внутреннего кармана ударно-кремнёвый замок, который в порыве любопытства разобрал из старого пистолета. Повертел в руках и бросил к ногам мёртвых красных мундиров.  
Стук о каменный пол раздробил повисшую между ними тишину.  
— Правили общиной. Занимались важными вопросами. Мы им не ровня, — едва-едва усмехнулся Радунхагейду, но усмешку эту заметил Хэйтем, зеркаля её.  
На пол упало (медленно поплыло по воздуху) голубиное перо, которое оказалось в карманах случайно. Лежало рядом с ястребиным.  
— И какие трофеи носят мужчины твоего племени? Лапку кролика? — Отцу, казалось, стало интересно. Он склонил голову набок, и Радунхагейду в третий раз всего лишь за последний час удивился, как шляпа не сползает с его макушки. — Хвост лисицы?  
— Не смеши меня. Мать Рода тебя за такие слова бы стукнула чем потяжелее.  
Рука наконец нащупала медвежий клык. Он уже не разил животной грязной пастью, был покрыт жёлтыми пятнами, но выглядел крупным и идеально целым. Радунхагейду сжал вокруг него пальцы. Напоследок.  
— Я заполучил первый — настоящий — трофей в четырнадцать лет, — продолжал он. Хэйтем слушал его, неосознанно втирая капли крови в белые рукава. — Убил барибала томагавком.  
— Господи Иисусе.  
— Когда потом в двадцать пять ты убиваешь бурого медведя, это уже не кажется большим подвигом, — продолжил он не без насмешки.  
Ганадогон бы, конечно, поспорил. Радунхагейду давно не был в своей деревне и, кажется, начинал забыть потихоньку о жизни в лесном Фронтире и племенных домах. Кто знает, может, за время его отсутствия, Ганадогон умудрился одолеть завезённую на британских кораблях эту, как её…  
Виверну.  
На лице Хэйтема ласково читалось: вы там больные. На лице человека, отец которого всю молодость промышлял разбоем и грабежом обычных купцов. Радунхагейду захотел стереть ласково-пренебрежительную насмешку с его лица и поэтому запустил в него медвежьим клыком, целясь прямо промеж густых чёрных бровей.  
Хэйтем, конечно, клык поймал. Хэйтем вначале посмотрел на него, как на неразумного дитя, и только потом опустил взгляд к ладони.  
— Я никогда не убивал ни чёрных, ни бурых медведей, — спокойно сказал он.  
А виверн, хотел спросить Радунхагейду, но прикусил язык, боясь, что его обсмеют.  
— Ты не заслуживаешь трофея, — с удовольствием подтвердил Радунхагейду, глядя, как на лбу Хэйтема пролегает глубокая морщина.  
Пальцы сжались на клыке. Разжались. Очищенные клинки впитали пропущенные крупицы крови. Ожоги вокруг вздутых вен напомнили о себе тупой старой болью. Радунхагейду считывал это с его лица и с его движений.  
Слова он понимал хуже, чем язык мимики и тела. Маленький мальчик-дикарь.  
— Будешь носить его, как мой.  
Хэйтем, казалось, глянул на него с искренним восхищением.  
— Сколько наглости в тебе, дитя, — ответил он ровно и вытянул ладонь, видимо, собираясь по одному разжать пальцы, чтобы уронить клык на пол к остальным уже ненужным безделушкам сына. Радунхагейду наблюдал за ним прямо и напряжённо. — С чего ты взял, что я буду его носить?  
— На удачу. Удача для таких, как мы, никогда не бывает лишней.  
Хэйтем дрогнул руками, дрогнул всем телом; и губы дрогнули в улыбке, но пальцы — пальцы не раскрылись. Он, подумав несколько секунд, осторожно прижал кулак с клыком к животу, посмотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений и спрятал в складках одежды.  
Радунхагейду едва слышно выдохнул.  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, прикрыв глаза. — Я тоже не люблю кофе.  
— Теперь знаю, — усмехнулся Хэйтем.  
В форте было холодно и темно. Людей внутри него звали патриотами, но сейчас они мечтали только о кружке пива и о тёплой женщине под боком. Сейчас их не волновала независимость страны.  
Радунхагейду бы тоже так хотел.  
— Как вы зовёте медведей на своём языке. Зовёте же как-то?  
Радунхагейду проверял карманы одного из английских солдат в поисках мелочи.  
— Okwa:rí. Можешь попробовать выговорить.  
— Это гораздо легче имени твоей матери.  
Радунхагейду выпрямился.  
— И, стоит признать, твоего имени.  
Захотел заехать отцу по лицу, но сдержался.  
Обычные дети приносят домой побитых жизнью кошек и рассказывают, как пробрались в чужой огород и украли два початка кукурузы. Радунхагейду приносил Хэйтему клык убитого им бурого медведя и рассказывал, как в детстве расправился с чёрным диким барибалом. Хэйтем принимал его дары и слушал истории, кажется, внимательно и с искренним интересом. Хотя самому было что дать и что рассказать.  
Радунхагейду… послушал бы, наверное. Но Хэйтем — молчал.  
Радунхагейду смотрел на его покрытые старостью ладони и думал: как жаль, что ты никогда не был моим отцом. Не убил со мной первого медведя, не точил мне стрелы, не показывал, как нужно загонять пугливых рогатых оленей. Как жаль, что ты появился лишь сейчас, появился врагом, появился родным и посторонним человеком, от которого мне досталась лишь поразительная твердолобость и нелюбовь к кофе.  
Хэйтем мыслей читать не умел — Хэйтем ему не отвечал. Он развернулся к нему, и взмах лёгкого на вид, но тяжёлого на деле плаща разрезал воздух прямо перед носом Радунхагейду. От отца пахло потом, сталью и кровью. От отца пахло взрослым мужчиной, на которого ему должно было равняться.  
Когда-то он спрашивал у матери об обрядах бледнолицых. Мать улыбалась и уточняла: свадьба? Именины? Похороны? Умершего человека, говорила мать, кладут в сколоченный из дуба или сосны ящик и прячут в земле. Уходящего в нового семью человека, продолжала мама, ведут к их гласу божьему и венчают под оком их бога в белых одеждах.  
Радунхагейду думал, что, возможно, не так они, бледнолицые и коренные, и отличаются.  
Когда-то отец у него спрашивал об обрядах коренных. Радунхагейду качал головой без улыбки и не отвечал ему ничего.  
Отец пах порохом и холодным мужским одеколоном. Так не пах ни один мужчина в их деревне.  
— Встретимся в Вэлли Фордж.  
Сказал Хэйтем и ступил за порог. Радунхагейду посмотрел на выброшенные побрякушки и сиганул на улицу через окно.  
Ему чудилось, как Мириам за спиной кричит ему не сломать шею.  
* * *  
Впервые Радунхагейду познал женщину, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать.  
Во Фронтир он добирался тайком от Ахиллеса, хотя и знал, что Ахиллес не бывал против этого. Родная деревня ударяла знакомыми запахами, звуками и взглядами. Прикосновения у Матери Рода становились слабее с каждым годом, взгляд Ганадогона становился всё мужественнее с каждым новым приходом Радунхагейду.  
А звёздная Оджиста выросла вместе с Радунхагейду, став прекрасной девой; она поймала его на выходе и завела глубоко в лес, где оседлала мужские бёдра в зарослях сорняковой травы. Оджиста видела в нём героя, сдружившегося с бледноликими, молодого парня-ровесника с толикой крови пришлых захватчиков-варваров. Тугие чёрные косы бились о её маленькие груди и заезжали по носу Радунхагейду, мышцы туго сжимались вокруг его плоти, а крупные веснушки на теле мелькали перед рассредоточенным взором. Оджиста шептала ему на языке ганьягэха, что готова дождаться и стать его гордой женой.  
Звёздная Оджиста умерла, заболев чёрной оспой, и теперь Радунхагейду в деревне, кажется, по-настоящему никто уже не ждал.  
Мириам точила охотничий нож — подарок Норриса — медленно жевала смолу и варила что-то в своём котелке. Радунхагейду опустился рядом с ней и молча вытащил из внутреннего кармана перо.  
— Ого, — прошепелявила из-за смолы Мириам, отрываясь от своего блестящего, но покрытого несколькими царапинами ножа, — белоголовый орлан.  
Радунхагейду заглянул в котелок, но увидел лишь бурлящую тёмную жижу.  
— Редчайшее перо в моей коллекции.  
— Могу обменять его на перо кречета. Сомневаюсь, что тебе нужно перо кречета, но…  
— Бери так, Мириам.  
Мириам не пришлось уговаривать.  
Она зачерпнула кружкой обжигающую кипящую воду, бросила туда листьев и протянула кружку Радунхагейду. Солнце падало вниз, больше не освещая тонкую бледную кожу Мириам, за него этот делал пляшущий костёр, и Радунхагейду казалось, что она измазалась в охре.  
Говорят, коренные где-то далеко на севере мазались охрой — и за то бледнолицые прозвали их краснокожими.  
— Не пролей, горячо, — добродушно сказала она, пряча редкое перо белоголового орлана в наплечную сумку. Радунхагейду вспомнил ожоги на руках Хэйтема. — Как на твоём языке будет чай?  
Радунхагейду искренне не понимал такого ярого желания бледнолицых знакомиться со словарём ганьягэха. Радунхагейду подул на горячую воду и ответил:  
— Iekanerahtóhon, полагаю.  
— А кофе?  
— В нашем… в нашем языке нет слова «кофе». Возможно пока. Зато есть «пиво».  
— Да ну, — рассмеялась Мириам, едва не расплескав на себя свой чай.  
Она говорила ему о волках, которые повадились заходить в селения, о том, как Ахиллес просил её сегодня залезть на чердак, сетуя, кто «Коннор опять где-то шляется, Америку он, видите ли, освобождает». Говорила про Норриса и про порох, про кофе и приблудившуюся собаку, а потом резко спросила в лоб:  
— Ты ведь знаешь о том, как проходят у нас свадьбы?  
В голове зазвучал голос покойной матери.  
— Я знаю.  
— У меня нет отца. Никогда не было, — выдохнула Мириам. Догорающие языки пламени отбрасывали глубокие тени на её худое лицо. — И я выхожу замуж. Хочу, чтобы ты выполнил роль моего отца и отвёл меня к жениху.  
У меня нет отца. Никогда не было.  
Радунхагейду допил чай, не пролив и ни капли, поставил пустую кружку рядом с Мириам. Волки повадились заходить в поселения, Ахиллес жаловался на «блудного сына». Хэйтем Кенуэй сказал ему: «Встретимся в Вэлли Фордж».  
— Конечно. Конечно, я сделаю это, — выдохнул он и поднялся на ноги.  
Безоблачные ночи даровали ему способность видеть, и Радунхагейду легко переместился по редеющим лесным полянам до своего поместья. Ахиллес не спал, лишь одиноко двигал шашки по игровой доске; укрытая полотном картина пылилась у камина. Радунхагейду кивнул Ахиллесу, вбежал в свою комнату и начал рыться в карманах собственного плаща.  
Плакат «Разыскивается живым или мёртвым», перья диких птиц, военная корреспонденция. В последнюю очередь Радунхагейду вытащил уже из бокового кармана никогда не виданную до этого кроличью лапку на цепочке и поднёс её к свече, разглядывая.  
— Старик! — крикнул он через весь дом. Ахиллес отозвался едва слышным ворчанием. — Символом чего является кроличья лапка у белолицых?  
— Удачи, — ответил Ахиллес.  
Радунхагейду сжал лапку давно почившего кролика в кулаке. Удача никогда не бывает лишней для таких, как они.  
* * *  
Они встретились не в Вэлли Фордж, как договаривались, а где-то на пересечении Конкорда и Шотландских равнин — Хэйтем, очевидно, прибывал во Фронтир из Нью-Йорка. Радунхагейду рассматривал разорванную тушку енота, когда услышал позади себя топот лошадиных копыт. Хэйтем подъехал к нему безмолвно, но громко — лошадь почуяла запах свежей крови и забрыкалась, зафырчала. Радунхагейду поднялся на ноги и погладил испуганное животное отца по шее.  
— Здесь были волки.  
— Да что ты. А я думал, это ты его так, — с кривой усмешкой сказал Хэйтем, указав на разодранное тельце енота, и Радунхагейду на мгновение задумался, шутил ли отец или действительно допускал такую мысль. Лошадь Хэйтема слегка успокоилась. — Едем же?  
— Нет, — резко ответил Радунхагейду и, не слушая возмущённые окрики Хэйтема, сорвался с места.  
Волк, капая с челюсти кровью, прошёл на восток с десяток метров; его мягкие лапы оставляли неглубокие следы в земле; а там подрался с волком из другой стаи — на деревьях и кустарниках, повсюду, висели клочья шерсти, а за мятой сухой травой Радунхагейду разглядел разрушенный муравейник. Подрались волки не на смерть, и один, тяжело раненный, ушёл зализывать раны. Радунхагейду разглядел его под отвесом скалы; молодого, с серой густой шерстью, но раненного и хилого. Он активировал пружинный механизм, обнажая клинки, и, пробормотав пару напутственных на охоту слов на своём родном языке, стал медленно приближаться к животному.  
Волчок сражался до последнего; он выдохся, устал, поранился в предыдущей схватке, но дико отвечал Радунхагейду мощными сжатиями челюстей и глубокими царапинами когтей. Кровь из сонной артерии окропила землю вокруг них и, кажется, успела замарать плащ ассасина. Радунхагейду потёр нос, запоздало вспоминая, что пальцы тоже были измараны в красном.  
— Зачем? — спросил у него Хэйтем, наблюдавший за схваткой, стоя в паре метров от них.  
Радунхагейду вытащил охотничий нож, перевернул волка на спину и, осмотрев брюхо, вернул в обратное положение. Острой сталью аккуратно сделал надрезы на лапах, осторожно провёл ножом от пятки до заднего прохода. Запах крови преследовал Радунхагейду с самого детства, он привык к нему настолько, что воспринимал как часть себя. Молодой волк пах кровью и зимней прохладной, мокрой шерстью и запоздалым испугом.  
— Niá:wen, — привычно сказал Радунхагейду ему и Матери Природе, распарывая жёсткий хвост. Постараться, чтобы рука не дрогнула — портить такую шкуру не хотелось. Хэйтем за спиной дышал, кажется, слишком громко, и дело было не в холоде. И он ждал ответа. Ещё немного, ещё немного… — Затем, что это тоже является трофеем, Хэйтем. Затем, что это можно продать за хорошие деньги. Затем, что меня учили этому с детства; люди не только убивают друг друга — своих братьев и сестёр, но и братьев меньших. Главное, вознести Матери Природе почести. Она простит и восполнит.  
Ещё немного — и он начал снимать шкуру с задних лап. Хэйтем продолжал стоять невдалеке, и Радунхагейду чувствовал спиной его взгляд. Несмотря на позднюю осень, хоть и не такую промозглую, он ощущал, как становится жарко и потно под одеждами. Он отрезал ступни по последнему суставу, чтобы сохранить когти на трофейной шкуре и выдохнул, когда покончил с этим.  
Волк пах смертью. Хэйтем пах мужчиной.  
— Ты закончил? — Хэйтем подал голос так внезапно, что Радунхагейду едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. — Только не говори мне, что будешь таскаться теперь везде с этой шкурой.  
— Здесь недалеко небольшое поселение, — пожал плечами Радунхагейду. Ему, почему-то, было страшно оборачиваться к отцу. — Там сразу и продам.  
И обернулся.  
Отец стоял ближе, чем ему думалось; взгляд у него был странный и нечитаемый, и направлен он был не на волка, как предполагал до этого Радунхагейду, а на него самого. Отец всегда смотрел на него прямо и не скрываясь, но никогда не делал этого так; в его глазах обычно сквозил легко объясняемый интерес, покровительственная насмешка, раздражение. Этот взгляд Радунхагейду прочесть не мог.  
Руки Хэйтема были холодными. Он узнал это, когда отец поднял их, хмурясь, чтобы дотронуться до его носа и щёк, провести по ним обожжёнными мозолистыми пальцами и тихо пробормотать пару проклятий себе под нос.  
— Кровь, — пояснил он, — уже засохла, к сожалению. Посчитал, что негоже так показываться на людях. Погоди-ка.  
Он полил на ладони чем-то из фляжки (пахло алкоголем, пахло патриотами в тавернах), и Радунхагейду закашлялся из-за попавшей в ноздри влаги, почувствовал, как от лица пошли мурашки из-за холода, брыкнулся назад с такой силой, что едва не упал на спину. Хэйтем невозмутимо продолжал тереть его лицо, и это совсем не было похоже на те осторожные прикосновения сухих рук до того.  
— Я сам! — резко сказал Радунхагейду, хватая отца за запястья. — Спасибо.  
Ему показалось, что слово «спасибо» было произнесено интонацией, которой обычно желают провалиться в Ад. Хэйтему такое желать было бесполезно — он и так туда провалится.  
Свою лошадь Радунхагейду нашёл неподалёку — она стояла на небольшой полянке, грустно склонив голову, пыталась унюхать что-нибудь съедобное, но осень высушила всю цветущую вокруг живность. Радунхагейду привычно проверил подпругу, удила и шлею, собрался уже оседлать лошадь, как вдруг был остановлен голосом.  
Голос у Хэйтема был живым и властным — в обычное время. Интонации — подвижными, и это смущало Радунхагейду, сбивало с толку. Радунхагейду предпочитал ровную спокойную речь, но при общении с Хэйтемом ему оставалось лишь разбираться во всех гранях его сарказма и поспевать за чужой быстрой мыслью. Радунхагейду не любил не разговоры с Хэйтемом.  
Голос у Хэйтема был тихим и ровным — сейчас. Он говорил вещи, которые набатом били по голове, которые заставляли сжиматься пальцами на лошадином загривке с такой силой, что лошадь начинала тихо фыркать. Радунхагейду отошёл от неё — почти оттолкнул себя, в два быстрых шага преодолел расстояние между ним и Хэйтемом и схватил того за грудки.  
Маленький английский человек взглянул на него снизу вверх, без страха, спокойно, как волк, которого до этого убил Радунхагейду.  
— Сейчас?! Ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?! — прорычал Радунхагейду, встряхивая безвольное тело. Если бы Хэйтем захотел — то легко бы вырвался из чужой хватки, но не делал этого. — Какого чёрта?  
— Я узнал об этом прямиком перед нашей встречей, — отвечал ему Хэйтем, поднимая руки и ладонями хватаясь за запястья Радунхагейду. Его руки были голыми и, насколько Радунхагейду помнил, прохладными, но сам проверить сейчас не мог — собственные ладони были укрыты за плотными перчатками из оленьей кожи. — Если ты перестанешь попусту сотрясать воздух, то успеешь спасти свою деревню.  
— Я. Я успею спасти деревню, — повысив голос, сказал Радунхагейду. Ему потребовалось сделать два небольших шага вперёд, чтобы впечатать несопротивляющееся тело в кору растущего дерева со всей силы — было, наверное, больно, но Хэйтем даже бровью не повёл, только тихо выдохнул. — А тебе, конечно плевать. Как и тогда, как и четырнадцать лет назад.  
Бедром он почувствовал, как охотничий нож на собственном поясе чуть сдвигается вправо. Тело действовало быстрее мысли — он выхватил нож и воткнул его в кору дерева, на пару миллиметров левее уха Хэйтема. Тот вновь выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Маленький английский человек не хотел его бояться.  
— Ты, кажется, живёшь в своём мире. Я…  
— Мне всё равно.  
Это вырвалось у Радунхагейду с выдохом, надломленным и глубоким. Он посмотрел на отца в последний раз, прямо в его вновь распахнувшиеся глаза, оскалил зубы и, выхватив из дерева охотничий нож, повернулся к лошади.  
— Вашингтон. Вашингтон делает это сейчас, как делал тогда, — донеслось ему в спину. Судя по шуршанию поздно отцветающей травы, Хэйтем старался не отставать. Его лошадь стояла тут же, рядом, и, завидев хозяина, приветливо подняла свою красивую морду.  
Радунхагейду запрыгнул в седло, выехал на узкую дорожку и, ударив животное по бокам, галопом поехал вперёд. Только бы успеть.  
— Даже если и так, — перекрикивая ветер, бьющий ему в лицо, не унимался Радунхагейду, — ты решил сообщить мне об этом спустя почти половину часа после нашей встречи. Когда важна была каждая секунда.  
Висящая на шее кроличья лапка, упрятанная глубоко под одеждой, из-за быстрой скачки выскочила наружу и ударила Радунхагейду по подбородку. Он фыркнул и махнул головой. Что ж, зато удача с ним.  
— Это требует долгих объяснений. Хотел поймать Вашингтона с поличным. Ткнуть тебя носом в доказательства. А ты со своей охотой… ты…  
Он не закончил — Радунхагейду вновь ударил по лошадиным бокам и оторвался вперёд. Ветер, свет и редкие снежки били его по лицу, и он жмурился, и задыхался, но упрямо продолжал скакать вперёд. Подъезжая к границе между Дэймонд-Бэйли и его деревней, он понял, что перестал различать, где скачет его лошадь, где — Хэйтема. Обернуться бы, проверить, на месте ли он, но вместо этого Радунхагейду сделал последний рывок.  
— Жди здесь, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь, когда увидел знакомый частокол.  
Он так и не повернул голову, даже не знал, здесь ли Хэйтем или давно свернул в Вэлли Фродж. Ему было всё равно — он бежал к Матери Рода, вокруг которой столпились женщины и мужчины племени, на что-то сетуя. Подбежал к ней и услышал почти радостное, очень живое:  
— Радунхагейду!  
Имя, которое не слышал так давно.  
— Я думала, ты с остальными.  
Мать Рода стремительно и быстро старела; её спина сгибалась всё ниже, и теперь Радунхагейду приходилось склонять голову, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. Он наклонился, взглянул и недоумённо спросил:  
— Что происходит?  
— Чарльз Ли забрал мужчин нашего племени для сражения.  
Нет.  
Нет. Чарльз Ли — опять.  
Ещё один рывок — оставить частокол позади, услышать знакомое ржание лошадей. Хватать Хэйтема второй раз за день за воротник не хотелось, и Радунхагейду решил не мелочиться — кулаком заехал по его скуле, заставив отца согнуться и отшатнуться назад.  
Сейчас выпрямится — и тогда…  
— Здесь был Чарльз Ли. Он науськал мужчин моего племени взять в руки оружие и пойти против людей Вашингтона, — прорычал Радунхагейду. Хэйтем выпрямился — и…  
Сделал шаг назад. Отступая. Признавая чужое главенство и своё поражение. Кулаки сами по себе разжались, и Радунхагейду почувствовал, как медленно утихает гнев внутри.  
— Я не давал ему никаких приказов.  
— О. Ты, как всегда, ни в чём невиновен.  
— Надо же, получается, что да, — сказал Хэйтем внезапно насмешливым тоном.  
Если бы у Радунхагейду было хоть немного больше времени, он бы продолжил разговор, задумался о словах отца, но сейчас только махнул рукой. Поймал взгляд Хэйтема — он смотрел на висящую на шее кроличью лапку.  
Хэйтем улыбался. Радунхагейду медленно вдохнул через нос.  
— Удача с тобой, — тихо сказал отец и головой указал в сторону прячущихся в лесной чащобе воинов ганьягэха.  
Радунхагейду спрятал чужой талисман удачи под своей одеждой и развернулся.  
* * *  
Мириам ладно выглядела в белом. Радунхагейду залюбовался ей всего на какое-то мгновение, а потом подал руку и завёл в церковь. Церкви у пришлых все были странные; маленькие, но с настолько высокими потолками, что внутри становилось пусто, с острыми опасными крышами, с узкими длинными окнами. Радунхагейду передал Мириам в руки Норриса (или Норриса — в её, тут уж как посмотреть) и встал поодаль, вслушиваясь в свадебные клятвы пришлых.  
Мириам ладно выглядела белом. Самому Радунхагейду белый цвет его плаща не нравился.  
Он положил руку на плечо сгорбленного, но явно довольного происходящим Ахиллеса, смотря, как Норрис целует Мириам.  
Звёздная Оджиста хотела забрать его в свой племенной дом, сделав своим мужем и отцом детей. Звёздная Оджиста умерла от чёрной оспы, покрывшись струпьями перед смертью, как безоблачное небо покрывается звёздами в ночи. Радунхагейду закрыл глаза, представляя, как одетая в белое европейское платье Оджиста плывёт по воздуху к алтарю, а кожа покрывается круглыми ранами чёрной болезни. Радунхагейду открыл глаза — бледнокожая Мириам, одетая в белое европейское платье, пыталась ему улыбаться.  
У меня нет отца. Никогда не было.  
У меня была невеста. Гниющий скелет — всё, что от неё осталось. Надо бы выкопать её кость покрасивее да надеть на шею как трофей.  
Радунхагейду своих мыслей не пугался, они его забавили; он покинул церквушку и, пообещав хромающему Ахиллесу подойти в таверну чуть позже, развернулся и ушёл от них подальше.  
Солнечный свет падал в раздолье, на котором стояла лачуга Мириам. Два сдвинутых к костру бревна — всё там же; пустая телега в засохших кровавых пятнах, тройка стаканов («Для меня, Коннора и Ахиллеса, остальные пусть пойдут прочь») на небольшой террасе, сломанный по неосторожности рог благородного оленя — в каждой детали пряталась родная Мириам, хоть её тут и не было со вчерашнего дня. Радунхагейду тяжело опустился на бревно и сказал:  
— Здесь живёт дорогая моему сердцу девушка.  
— Я видел. Ты вёл её к кафедре. Действительно дорогая.  
Хэйтем никогда не показывался в поместье; Радунхагейду его никогда здесь не ждал. Он защищал свою территорию, как молодой волк, как вожак стаи, но Хэйтема, почему-то пускал к себе, хоть тот и принадлежал другой стае.  
Волк из другой стаи вытащил из внутреннего кармана (полез туда рукой — Радунхагейду напрягся, Радунхагейду приготовился отражать удар, и то скорее инстинктивно; Радунхагейду давно уже не видел в Хэйтеме угрозы) свёрнутую бумагу. Думал, что Хэйтем её кинет, но Хэйтем передал её из рук в руки, задержался пальцами на шероховатой поверхности и отступил, с искренним интересом рассматривая сломанный рог вапити.  
— У меня есть такой, — удивлённо ответил Радунхагейду, рассматривая плакат. Разыскивается живым или мёртвым. — Четырёхлетней давности, правда.  
— Сорвал в Нью-Йорке. Тебе там пока… лучше не показываться, — деликатно заметил Хэйтем. Присел на корточки и коснулся пальцами сломанного бежевого рога.  
Сложенный плакат упокоился на втором бревне; Радунхагейду подошёл к отцу и встал в паре метров поодаль.  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о красоте и величии вапити?  
Хэйтем не был звёздным. Хэйтем был живым.  
Радунхагейду почему-то очень хотелось его ненавидеть. Радунхагейду искал его в словах матери до десяти полных лет, а потом потерял и нашёл вновь уже во вражеском стане. Лучше б не находил. Лучше б не пытался так ненавидеть.  
— К сожалению, да. Научился разглядывать красоту меж рогов благородных оленей, жизнь в густой зелени деревьев и культуру среди ваших диких племён, — не поворачиваясь, ответил Хэйтем. Пальцы, длинные, уже вылеченные от ожогов, но не от старческих вздутыъ вен, прочертили путь от основания рога до того места, где он разветвлялся. Радунхагейду следил за его движениями и молчал, получив ответ, на который надеялся.  
Я никогда не буду воспринимать тебя как отца, но ты дорог моему сердцу.  
Когда Хэйтем выпрямился, обернулся к нему, Радунхагейду на своих мыслях уплыл так далеко, что не заметил прикосновений чужих холодных пальцев к щеке.  
У Хэйтема был взгляд — так сам Радунхагейду рассматривал звёзды когда-то.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Спрашивал он, и рука, лежащая около челюсти, двинулась вместе с ней. Хэйтем нахмурился лишь слегка, пальцами провёл по его острым скулам, едва-едва коснулся губ и опустил ладонь на шею.  
— Если что, — сказал он, и подушечка большого пальца слегка надавила на сонную артерию (Радунхагейду даже не вздрогнул — Радунхагейду ему зачем-то научился доверять), — ты знаешь, куда бить.  
И чем бить.  
Пружинный механизм не подводил его ни разу. Радунхагейду дёрнул запястьем — и на подбородке Хэйтема прорезалась красная тонкая царапина, скрываясь за небольшой щетиной. Хэйтем этот подбородок вздёрнул, отстранил руку от сына и пальцами стёр кровь с царапины. В глазах его читалось обращение: дурной и дикий.  
— Мы договаривались встретиться в Нью-Йорке. В Нью-Йорке же теперь тебя знают лучше, чем местную бордель-маман.  
— Ты очень заботлив.  
— А ты не ценишь мою заботу, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Хэйтем.  
Звёздная Оджиста давно сгнила под глубокими толщами земли, перетерпев и знойный жар лета, и просачивающийся в почву холод зимних снегов. Хэйтем Кенуэй был живым, стирал с подбородка кровь и пах мужчиной. Радунхагейду дёрнулся к нему так резко, остановился так близко, что увидел, как расширились чужие зрачки — от испуга, от неожиданности, от возбуждения. Радунхагейду хотел впечатать его поцелуем в деревянные стены чужой лачуги, но в голове вместо связанных мыслей осталось лишь волчье дикое рычание, и зубы сомкнулись на чужой шее с такой силой, что едва не прокусили её; и Хэйтем вцепился пальцами в ткань на спине сына, в одно время стараясь и прижаться к нему, и оттолкнуть.  
Кожа Хэйтема была солёной и влажной от пота. Его кровь бежала по венам под этой кожей, но до неё Радунхагейду не мог добраться. Он отстранился, напоследок провёл языком по глубокому больному следу от укуса и поднял взгляд на отца.  
— Дикарь, — сказал Хэйтем. Его восхищение было странным — и искренним, и осуждающим, и удивлённым. — Животное.  
— Я помню, Хэйтем, если что — бить чуть выше.  
Он постучал указательным пальцем по сонной артерии Хэйтема, чуть правее укуса, рассмотрел отпечаток своих тупых квадратных зубов и, хмыкнув, отошёл на два шага.  
— В следующий раз мы встретимся или после того, как я убью Чарльза Ли… — Радунхагейду замолк, взглядом неосознанно замечая кожаный шнурок на шее Хэйтема, уходящий под одежду.  
Ему не нужно было проверять, чтобы узнать, что он там прячет.  
— Или до, — закончил за него Хэйтем, не оставляя вариантов.  
Он не даст убить Чарльза Ли.  
Они добрались до церкви по неглубоким снегам, мимо кроличьих нор и волчьей шерсти на по-зимнему куцых кустиках («А волки-то, волки — повадились заходить в селение»), закрыли за собой тяжёлые широкие двери и встали друг напротив друга.  
Радунхагейду первым повернулся к кафедре и почти не удивился, когда Хэйтем оказался рядом, подхватывая его под руку.  
Маленький английский человек. Маленький мальчик-дикарь.  
— Её звали Оджиста, — сделав первый шаг, сказал Радунхагейду. Хэйтем внимательно слушал его. — На нашем языке это значит «звезда». Она стала моей, а я стал её, когда нам было по семнадцать лет.  
Хэйтем молчал, высокий церковный потолок медленно падал на них.  
— Она обещала стать моей женой.  
— Почему же не стала?  
Хэйтем показался ему искренне заинтересованным.  
— Оджиста умерла.  
Меня больше никто не ждёт в деревне по-настоящему. Я больше никому не нужен.  
У кафедры Хэйтем укусил его. Укусил своими губами, притрагиваясь к его губам; поймал лицо в ладони и заставил слегка наклониться к себе. Его губы были мягкими и сухими, Радунхагейду слизывал с них кусочки шелушащейся кожи, Радунхагейду накрывал его пальцы своими, чтобы мягко отстранить, но вместо этого прижимал к себе ещё сильнее. Запах Хэйтема накрывал с головой, просачиваясь сквозь одежду, отпечатываясь на коже. Его язык был холодным и шершавым, как у маленькой кошки, его движения были властными и опасными, как у кошки покрупнее. Радунхагейду уступил ему первенство, впервые за всё время, впервые в чём-то; он чувствовал, что, если не сделает это, мягкий укус (на деле зовущийся вроде бы поцелуем) прекратится, и Хэйтем, оставив на себе его запах и его прикосновения, сразу же покинет это место.  
Когда церковный потолок упал, Хэйтем распахнул глаза и прекратил поцелуй. И никуда не ушёл.  
Оджиста умерла...  
— А ты жив, — выдохнул Радунхагейду. Пальцами нащупал шнурок на шее отца, вытянул его и посмотрел на бело-жёлтый медвежий клык. — Удачи тебе, отец. При нашей следующей встрече я буду бить сюда.  
Он коснулся его сонной артерии, потрогал укус и отстранился.  
Оджиста выбрала его — но она была мертва.  
Хэйтем был живее всех живых — но выбрал Чарльза Ли и порядок.  
И показал, куда бить.


End file.
